CoWR  Restoring the Crystals
by Lady of Insainity
Summary: Tainted by the Fiends, the crystals have lost their sheen. Four warriors are prophisised to bring back the crystal's light, and they will have much help on their journey. Essentually a novelization of FFI with lots of added OCs and other FF chars.


**CoWR - Restoring the Crystals**

_Chapter 1: Prophesy_

_**DISCLAIMER: All Original Characters are posted in my profile, all others are owned by Square Enix.**_

* * *

><p>Lina wakes up "Ah... do not like dreams." She kicks Ninja. "Wake ap."<p>

Ninja awakens... his mood darkened yet again. He doesn't bother to be angered at being kicked he had other things on his mind. He gets up off the ground. "I'm assuming we both had the same dream... Either that or I just have a wild imagination."

Lina shrugs "Wutever." She walks into Cornelia "... Ah jest wanna say... Ah think before wus uh mistake."

Ninja looks to Lina confused. "What do you mean?"

Lina stops. "Before. Th' kisses and th' hugs, et wus all a mistake. We took advantage uv each other's feelin's and weren't thinkin' straight."

Ninja just continue to walk, unfazed. He doesn't seem to care at what Lina is saying. "If ya feel that way, I won't stop ya. Can we talk about this later?"

Lina shrugs "Fine."

Ninja looks towards Lina. "Is it really eatin' at ya, or are you just saying that because you just want to?"

Lina grins inwardly "Well Ah think yer gonna hafta find out yerself."

Ninja shoots a glare at Lina. "Are you trying to play some damn mind games with me? I'm too tired to do this, let's get us some rest." And with that, Ninja continues into Cornelia.

Lina sighs and gets in the city.

0-0-0-0-0

Garland returns to the Chaos Shrine. "And so they started, the Crystals' power is drawn to here. I shall beat death and even conquer time! Huhahaha!" Garland folds his arms, contemplating how he would kill the Warriors.

Two shadowy figures walk into where ever Garland is. One looks exactly like Ninja, while the other appears to be an old man.

"Now where the hell is the suck up?" Zane asked/yelled.

"Calm down... Carsand, We've been sent to 'assist' you, not that you need it." The old man said.

Garland suddenly develops a twitch in his right eye "Big offence, I don't like having a senile old man and what might as well be a clone helping me."

Cid continues to speak with Garland, while Zane kicks rocks. "Senile? I ain't Senile. And I don't wanna help ya either. I've got my own agenda. Now I'll just sit around and watch you do your work while I eat popcorn if ya want, but if ya need my help, I'm in that corner over there."

Zane kicks a rock hard, and it smack the Kraken in the back of the head. "Ooops, sorry." He laughs, just plotting in his head, for now...

0-0-0-0-0

Samantha, having been on her way back to Cornelia when the vision happened, has regained consciousness and is continuing to head back to Cornelia.

0-0-0-0-0

Sethius awakens, and pinches the bridge between his un-see-able nose and un-see-able forehead. "Did I just have a subconscious vision involving me and the fate of the world?" The black mage shakes his head and trots off to find a fellow Light Warrior to discuss this with. "And I **swear** I saw a timid, shorter version of myself." He thinks of Vivi, of whom he didn't make any effort to introduce himself to.

Jonah runs up to Sethius, having successfully sold Garland's broadsword on the black market. "Yo, Seth, I just had that craziest dream!"

"You were in a lake of whiteness and some others surrounded you. A woman who shimmered with a divine aura told you that the world was on the brink of annihilation and you have to help her stop it." Is how the black mage responded to Jonah's words.

Jonah's expression freezes mid-grin. Slowly, the grin melts off of his face. "...Either you have a new spell for reading minds, or that wasn't a dream.

"...That wasn't a dream, was it?"

"A divine prank, perhaps. No... divine pranks are more subtle and intricate than that..." Sethius walks past Jonah and toward the town square. "And what of the crystals? Are we to just abandon that prophecy? Or do they want us to solve even more problems at once?"

WoL awakens and walks towards Sethius and Jonah. "The Goddess Cosmos needs our help to defend this world. We must comply."

"Oh. Sure, sure. We'll com-" Sethius stops. "Wait. What."

He turns to face the Warrior. "Comply! You mean you're actually going to go along with this vision?" Sethius was in absolute dismay. "And our prophecy? You know, the one about us restoring the crystals and such? I suppose that's just dirt now, right?"

Meanwhile, Natsu runs towards the inn to speak with the Light Warriors.

The WoL looks to his Black Mage comrade. "If what she said is true, then Chaos' forces will seek to take control of the Crystals. What I meant to say was after we finish restoring the Crystals, we must continue to fight. If Chaos is indeed the one harming the crystals magic, then we must fight Chaos himself after we restore them."

Jonah frowns. "Hey, Seth. I don't think we need to do both at once...I think what Warrior is trying to say is...both tasks. I think they might be one and the same."

"The prophecy...this might very well have been what it was talking about."

"Well... if there is indeed a connection... true. However, we can't do everything at once, and splitting the group will just make us weaker." Sethius says. "As much as I hate to admit that I can't do this alone..." He adds muttering.

The Warrior nods to Sethius. "We should reclaim the crystals first. This would surely weaken Chaos and his Forces."

"Finally, a sensible direction... but..." The black mage grips the brim of his hat in thought. "...That Bridge still needs to be fixed."

WoL nods to Sethius. "All that's left is to wait for the King to repair the bridge. We should prepare ourselves for the time being."

0-0-0-0-0

After two weeks had passed, and everyone prepared themselves, the WoLs were called by the King. He had informed them that the bridge was finished, and wished them well on their Journey. And with that, the WoLs left the castle, and headed towards the City gates.

"Now we must move onward, to restore the Crystals, and return the light to this world."

Meanwhile, Ninja and Natsu wait at the Castle gates for the WoLs.

"They should be here soon." Ninja sighs.

"We've got enough food to last us till we get to Pravoka. That's the only other town north we could possibly reach. You sure you wanna leave without talking to Lina and Luso?" His brother asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Right well, thanks and all, but we best be going. Destiny to fulfill and whatnot." Sethius walks on up to the gate, where he looks at the two waiting there. "...The prophecy, as I recall, only said something about **four** light warriors."

Ninja just ignores Sethius' sarcasm. "I know, but it doesn't say that there weren't other people watching the Light warriors do all the work."

"We won't interfere, but if there is a possibility that Chaos is the one sapping the crystals power, then maybe we'll be able to find the two of them."

"They are after all, fighting for Chaos."

Sethius looks back at the Warrior of Light, and then at the two again. "...I suppose it's up to our fearless leader."

The Warrior looks at the three and makes his decision. "The two of you should stay behind. We cannot afford to watch you. And we will go through many dangerous battles. You in the middle will hinder us." He walks forwards, past the gates. "But if you were on your own, and happened to be going in the same path we traveled by coincidence, I wouldn't be able to stop you, as you wouldn't be traveling along with us."

Ninja grins. First time the WoL has let them do something they wanted. He'll get to travel. And not only that, but he'll be able to find his father and his brother, and settle things... for now. "Thank you..."

Sethius says nothing, and follows the Warrior of Light, using his staff to support his walk. He looks to the north where the bridge's repairs are just finishing.

As the warriors reach the Bridge, they are greeted by the chief architect and supervisor. "I wish you all a safe journey. The bridge is good enough to walk across, and fairly safe."

"Thank you, sir. We appreciate your effort to help us on our journey."

The WoLs continue across the bridge, and they climb a hill and stand by a single tree, in the distance, Cornelia is seen.

"Our journey begins here..."

* * *

><p><strong>NinjablazerZero:<strong> WoL, Cid, Zane, Ninja, Natsu,

**Goblim:** Garland, Lina,

**WhiteLycan:** Sethius,

**Jonah:** Jonah, Samantha,


End file.
